The Ferret and The Toad
by Fearmyb0xers
Summary: Draco Malfoy has had a stressful and confusing summer, now back at school he starts to have conflicting feelings for Neville Longbottom. On one hand he wants to continue to torment the boy, but on the other he finds himself attracted to him. Draville, mentions of Severus x Harry and Sirius x Voldemort, Dark!Neville. Same universe as Harry's true self (sex scenes are cut and on AFF)
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is set in the Harry's true self universe, while Harry's true self focus' on Harry/Severus and some Voldemort/Sirius, this one is about Draco/Neville and how they ended up together, as well as what their doing while everything is going on. Neville was blonde in the books o.o this also has the reason why Dumbledore left the school so early in Harry's true self rather than in the spring like in the books.

Draco Malfoy's mind was on overload, the Dark Lord had returned that summer and was in his home, giving orders to his father and mother, he'd always thought that things would have been better with him back like his father always seemed to talk about. His aunt Bellatrix was out of Azkaban, she was scary and obviously insane, he couldn't believe she was related to his mother; who also seemed to be hiding her displeasure of her sister being in their home. Now he was in school and many students were kept out of school by their parents, he did enjoy that Harry was being treated like he was a liar, but it didn't out way his feeling of dread about the new Professor.

Then there was his other little problem, Neville, the boy had changed so much over the years. First was losing his baby fat in third year, but he still was dorky looking and awkward, which was enough to still pick on him about. But last year had struck Draco, the boy had fixed his teeth, he'd lost even more weight, and had become rather cute; but was still awkward and Draco used that to mess with him instead as he was running out of things to pick on him for, the boy was getting braver to his shock. Now, in their fifth year, the other blonde boy had cut his hair shorter and it was now to his ears, he seemed to be more confidant too, and had become more hansom than cute.

It disturbed Draco that he had actually been paying attention to all the changes, that he even though Neville was cute in the first place, and that he knew that he had been fighting his attraction to the boy by teasing him. Pansy was being annoyingly clingy again, but he tolerated it because she'd do anything he asked her to as long as she thought he was interested in her too. Because he had been looking at the Gryffindor table, he saw that Harry was sitting away from his friends, and the boy wonder had also started to change with puberty. It wasn't just puberty that had changed Harry, the golden boy looked twitchy, pale, and like he was losing his mind; but Draco didn't think to much on it after what was going on, he didn't really care if Potter was going crazy.

When Umbridge started to take over the school, even with Dumbledore still there, Draco began to suck up to the woman, and joined her Inquisitorial Squad once Dumbledore left the school. Harry having said he made the whole thing up about Voldemort being back had shocked him, but it had also led to Umbridge saying Dumbledore had put the thoughts of the Dark Lord returning into the boys head, and that made the Ministry take action against Dumbledore; the man escaped before they could question him. Unknown to Draco, there were other reasons Dumbledore decided to leave the school, Sirius Black had gone missing and with Harry saying that Voldemort wasn't back, he had to leave and prepare for the worst case scenario for his plans.

Because Draco and the Inquisitorial Squad were allowed to wander the halls anytime they wished, not to mention he was also a Prefect, he was out looking for students breaking the schools rules. While Harry had declined having anything to do with Dumbledore's Army, it had been created by Ron and Hermione, both of them wanting to be ready for the Dark Lord's attack, even if Harry insisted he'd been out of his mind and that he hallucinated the return. It was Draco's plan to catch Ron and Hermione doing something that could get them expelled, taking all the credit to bring down all of Potter's little friends, or ex-friends, and have the rest of the year go like he was the king.

Draco had seen Potter and Weasley having a fight, saw them call off their friendship, he'd seen the Mudblood girl trying to ask Harry what had gotten into him; however, once again, it wasn't his problem so he just ignored it. On this night he caught Neville sneaking around the halls alone, he smirked and walked up behind the boy grabbing his arm. "Well what do we have here, Longbottom, don't you know that it is past curfew?"

"Malfoy..." Neville stiffened. "I was jumped by somebody and hexed, it finally just wore off." it was a lie, but it was also a possibility with what happened to him in the past.

Putting his wand under Neville's chin, Draco moved the boy to the wall. "Do you honestly think that Umbridge will care if that is true or not? How many points should I take from you or should I just tell Umbridge and have you serve detention."

"Malfoy, you don't have to take out your wand, or be such a prat!" Neville glared at Draco. "Do whatever you want, you plan on doing both anyway, no use bullying me or trying to act like I have any choice. You enjoy acting tough and like you are so great, you break all different rules and have the nerve to be such a bloody hypocr-" his eyes went wide, Draco's lips were touching his, they were both completely alone in the hall, and the lighter haired boy was kissing him.

It had been just as much of a shock to Draco that he'd suddenly kissed the other boy, he'd been thinking about teasing him a bit more, but the way Neville had looked at him with defiance and talking back to him, had set him off. Suddenly realizing what he'd done, Draco pulled away, his pale face was red, and his eyes were wide. "Ha, look at your face Longbottom like I'd actually snog you for real, you are almost a squib and..." Draco's words trailed off, Neville was just staring at him, he couldn't think of how to turn the situation around, since he was the one who suddenly kissed Neville. Stepping back some, his breathing started to speed up with his heart, he felt trapped between insulting him more or sounding really stupid. "Forget it!" he took off down the hall, leaving Neville very confused about what just happened.

Neville watched Draco turn a corner, his fingers going up to his lips, it was finally registering in his head what had just happened. "...He just tried to snog me..." he felt a shiver go down his back, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it was his first kiss that wasn't on the cheek, but it was Malfoy and he'd never imagined the Slytherin showing any interest in him at all. Neville then realized that he'd been let off the hook, he didn't lose any points and Malfoy wasn't going to tell anyone about what had just happened, he quickly went back to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco ended up back at his Prefect room, he put his hands to his face. "Oh Merlin, I hope Longbottom keeps his mouth shut..." he fell onto his bed, rolling onto his back. "Those Gryffindor's will have a field day with that information...Pansy will do something stupid I just know it..." looking up at his ceiling he breathed out. "I am going to have to talk to him tomorrow, make sure he knows to stay quiet...my reputation will be ruined if they find out I kissed the half squib idiot..."

TBC

AN: Next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Being gay isn't a bad thing in the Wizarding world since they can still have children either through Mpreg,mixing both their DNA with a womans egg, or other magical means. So while some of the ignorant Muggleborns in the school would adopt their Muggle upbringing's prejudice, the Wizards don't find homosexuality wrong. In my stories Prefects have their own rooms, in the books there are 6 Prefects perhouse every year, which is 24 total, so 24 students have their own rooms.

Neville squirmed in his bed, his breathing was fast, his hands digging into his sheets. He was covered in sweat and his body arched, his mouth opening slightly. Quickly the boys eyes popped open, he rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, his hips moving down against his bed. Moaning into his pillow, the boy's body shook, his face turned bright red. With a deep breath against his pillow, he moved back, peaking out the curtains of his bed; he had to make sure no one had heard him.

It had only been a few hours since Draco Malfoy had kissed him, even though it was only a small quick kiss, it had opened Neville's mind to things he'd never thought about before. He'd always been busy trying to not be so forgetful, trying to make his gran and family members love him, they blamed him being born for what happened to his parents, they also made fun of him at any chance they had; he never really thought about his hormones.

Neville was officially a teenaged boy, sex dreams, random erections, and all the other puberty things that he was late with, were going to start happening more often. Muttering a clean up spell over his night pants, he climbed out of his bed. There was still a few hours left before the others would be awake, but he could see the curtain's of Harry's bed move, Harry had been suffering from nightmares and started using silencing charms after he woke the whole floor up with his screaming.

Changing his clothes, Neville left the room, and headed down the stairs to the Common room. It was no surprise that Hermione was sitting by the fire reading a book, she always woke up early to read; he didn't know why she didn't just do it in her Prefect room instead of the Common room. He'd been awkward around Ron,Hermione, and Harry, the three of them seemed to be having problems with their friendship and he didn't want to be pulled into it. Hermione glanced at him, they both gave a small nod of acknowledgment, and Neville left; he'd be seeing Hermione later for the DA meeting.

The sun wasn't even up yet, but it was technically no longer breaking curfew being out in the morning, Umbridge was asleep, but Neville knew her little squad was running around somewhere in the school all night in shifts. Turning one of the corners he slammed into a smaller framed body and they both fell to the floor. Neville looked down at the boy under him, Draco's face was bright red, he quickly put his hands to Neville's chest and pushed him off.

"Get off me!" Draco felt his heart speed up, watching Neville stand and put his hand out to help Draco up. "I don't need your help." he slapped the hand and got up himself. "Actually, I need to talk to you Longbottom." Draco turned his back to Neville. "About what happened last night, I had a moment of madness come over me. It would be in both our best interest if after this moment, we never talk about it again, if you say anything I will deny it."

"You seem to be really hung up on it Malfoy, it doesn't look like it was just madness, you liked it." Neville had shocked himself, he didn't even think before he spoke.

Draco turned and stared at Neville, his eye twitching slightly. "Look who is starting to get a bit of confidence or is it your usual stupidity Longbottom? Why on earth would I like kissing someone like you?" he swallowed. "I'm a Malfoy, I have standards and you are way lower on the list."

"I think you are protesting a bit too much, like you are trying to convince yourself that you didn't like it, because you did." Neville had already started talking back, he wasn't going to just let Draco insult him anymore, and it actually felt good to not bite his tongue.

"How dare you! I can take points from you right now for talking to me like th-" Draco stood frozen, it was his turn to be cut off by a kiss, as Nevilles lips pressed against his own.

The kiss was mostly to shut Draco up, the other part was because of the dream Neville had. Instead of the quick kiss Draco had given the night before, they stood there for a minute or two; they weren't counting. Neither boy had ever actually kissed anyone else before, Draco had been kissed by Pansy against his will, which he didn't find particularly pleasant. Breaking the kiss slowly, they looked into each others eyes, both didn't know what to do next.

"Sod it..." Draco breathed out, grabbing the collar of the taller boy, and pulling him in for another kiss.

This time it wasn't just pressing lips together and standing there, Draco found himself pushed up against the wall, and Neville's hands on his hips. Draco's fingers tightened around Neville's shirt collar, his shoulders hitching, as their lips parted. It was really awkward for them, the two of them brushed their tongues against each other, Neville pressing his body against Draco's. Their eyes closed tightly, hearts racing, breathing from their noses to not break the kiss; which both feared would bring them back to their senses and they'd end up arguing again.

But they couldn't stop the inevitable, they broke the kiss, and Neville stepped back. "What are we going to do now Malfoy..." he watched the thinner boy as he slid down the wall to the floor, putting his hands to his face.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not supposed to like one of you idiots..." Draco moved his hands from his face, hitting the back of his head against the wall. "We shouldn't be talking or doing any of this, especially with all the ghost in this school. If Peeves saw us..." he paled and placed his hand on the wall to help himself up. "Lets go somewhere more private, I'm sure you wouldn't want Potter and the rest of your house knowing what is going on..." taking Neville to his room, he mumbled the password. "Pixie Taffy."

Walking into the room, Neville jumped at seeing The Giant Squid swim by the large windows, it was his first time near the Slytherin rooms and he didn't know it went under The Great Lake. He watched as Draco closed the green curtains, the room was huge, and of course, everything was green. In the middle of the room was a extra large king sized four poster bed, with green silk sheets, a black fur blanket was folded neatly at the foot of the bed, and green lace curtains. Candles were lined around the walls for light, the fireplace was lit and made the naturally cold room warm.

"So this is what the Slytherin Prefect rooms look like..." Neville wondered what Ron and Hermione's rooms looked like, he knew the Slytherin's always wanted to be spoiled. There was a slightly awkward silence as the boys stood on opposite sides of the room, Neville put a hand to the back of his neck.

Draco sighed walking toward Neville. "We both obviously have some type of attraction to each other, I know I am quite attractive, I don't blame you for suddenly realizing it." he ignored Neville's slight twitch. "But you are a Gryffindor,one of The Golden Boy's friends, and you have to be one of the worst students in this school, aside from Herbology."

"Are you going to just keep insulting me Malfoy? If that is what I'm going to have to hear whenever I am around you, I don't care if you've made me feel this way... I will get over it and we can both forget it ever happened and you can continue being a prat on your own with your friends." Snapped Neville. Yea he knew he sucked at school, his family and house, and Professors had insulted him enough about it. "I might not be perfect or all that good looking, but at least I'm not a pompous ass who gets everything he wants and likes treating everyone like they're less than him!"

"Longbottom..."

"No! I am not going to take being treated like an idiot by you or anyone anymore!" Neville glared at Draco. "You want to keep what happened quiet, fine, we'd both get an earful from our housemates. I don't even think any of them think of me as their friend, Harry treats me well enough, but the others treat me like I'm a complete patsy. But if you want to have a relationship with me in private, you have to stop hiding behind your upbringing! I didn't have these types of things running in my head or those types of dreams till you had to go and kiss me last night!" his face turned bright red.

Raising an eyebrow, Draco's shoulders slouched. "So you had a dream about me?" he smirked. "Alright, look, we'll do this privately, no one needs to know about it." walking up to Neville, he placed his hands on the taller boy's chest. "We have to be careful, don't want the rule about boys and girls being around each other effecting boys and boys too."

Neville had to leave the room first, they'd wasted to much time and the sun was going to be up soon. The early birds were already starting to wake up and do their morning routines before they headed to the Great Hall. They'd agreed to meet up later to discuss how they'd fit in sneaking off together regularly without it interfering with DA, which Draco agreed to stop seriously investigating, and not let anyone see them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: If you like the story please review! I love reading all of them :3 Also reminder, this is related to Harry's true self, this is just Draco and Neville's side of things, what they saw and heard. Also I am one of the writers who believe they'd not say "Oh god" but "Oh Merlin" instead. For AFF readers, I am trying new ways to describe sex scenes, I'm trying to be more descriptive with what is going on, but I am not sure how much is too much, so if I did good let me know if not I will go back to how I usually write scenes, I second guessed how I was writing it and edited it a few times lol Being asexual, I base my scenes off hentai manga and what I've read in books in the past. So I hope that it isn't to horrible..

Neville had been secretly meeting with Draco for a week and a half, he'd also been showing Draco how to do a Patronus, even though his own was just a wisp of smoke and took no form, Draco was still having trouble making just that. He'd become more confident and wasn't letting himself be pushed around by Seamus and Dean anymore, Harry had grown thinner and was going to detention with Professor Snape every day. It worried Neville that the other boy would suddenly go into a trance then act like nothing happened, he could have swore he heard Harry whispering in Parsletongue to himself. Ron and Hermione being a couple was kind of a train wreck waiting to happen, one moment they'd be snogging then the next they were screaming at each other.

When Neville wasn't with Draco, he was with Luna, currently she was his only real friend. The two of them were the outcast, the ones everyone thought were weird or bothersome. Luna had actually caught Draco and Neville once, but promised to keep their secret, she found it cute. Neville and Draco's relationship was still only in make out stage, neither of them were brave enough to ask the other if they wanted to go farther, which ended up making both have sexually frustrated dreams.

"Hermione told us to just relax and concentrate on the spell, that it is a hard spell and you shouldn't get frustrated." Neville stood behind Draco, the lighter haired boy was pointing his wand out into his bedroom, trying to get the Patronus charm to work. Neville placed his hands on Draco's hips and kissed his neck, causing Draco to close his eyes and moan. Neville liked that when they were alone Draco was actually letting him be in charge of their relationship, Draco apparently liked that Neville had become more forward and taking charge. "You sound like a girl when you moan you know." Neville liked his personality change, he was much happier now that he didn't care what others were saying about him.

Draco elbowed Neville in the stomach, the other boy laughing, and with a sigh Draco tried the Charm again. It came out as a long stream of white light, before taking the form of a Peacock, Neville was a little jealous that Draco had managed to get a Corporeal Patronus from only training for a week, while he was still unable to; he felt he really was still a poor magic user. "I did it! Ha!" Draco cheered, the Peacock strutted around the room for a moment before vanishing. It then came to Draco how Neville was probably feeling at that moment, he turned and placed his wand into his pocket. "Since I'm able to now, maybe we should work on getting yours to take form."

"I'm just not strong enough Draco..." Neville sighed. "I can at least do the charm, so it doesn't really matter if it has a form or not." he reached out and ran his fingers into Draco's hair, he'd finally got him to stop using his hair gel, telling him it could make him go bald with how much he put in. "A Peacock huh? Guess you are a complete poof." letting out a loud laugh as Draco tackled him to the large bed behind them, he looked up at Draco.

"I am a complete poof?" Draco reached down and grabbed a hand full of Neville's crotch, Neville let out a gasp, rocking his hips against Draco's hand, his cock growing hard. Draco leaned down and kissed Neville, the taller boy flipping them so that Draco was against the bed and he was on top of him. Draco's hands went into Neville's hair kissing him deeper, their tongues rubbing against each other, their hips moving against each other at a slow speed that began to pick up the more heated their kiss became.

(scene cut, it was a pretty long one)

"That...was bloody amazing..." Draco managed to get out between breaths.

Neville leaned over and kissed Draco lightly, pulling him into a hug, Draco rested his head on Neville's chest, listening to his heart beat. "I think..I love you Draco..." neither of them had ever said that to each other, they'd only been dating not even two weeks, but Neville really felt like he loved Draco.

Draco looked up at Neville's face. "I think I love me too." he was given the look of death, coming from normally passive Neville was kind of scary. "I think I love you too you twit..." they fell asleep in each others arms.

They had an alarm set for when they were together so that Neville wouldn't be there over curfew, they ended up having to rely on it more than they thought they would, they'd completely opened their bodies to a physical relationship, and they ended up having sex whenever they could spare the time. Winter break came faster than either of them wanted, Neville was going to go back home to his gran, and Draco back to his parents; which meant he'd have to be around Voldemort again.

At Malfoy manor, Draco was walking down the stairs, and he froze. "Potter? What are you doing here." he stressed the word 'you' with a sneer.

"We have business that doesn't involve snarky little boys to attend...Malfoy." Snape snapped annoyed, which shocked Draco, he thought Severus liked him, but he'd just treated him like an annoying child. "Lucius, we need to see him..."

"Follow me..." Lucius was surprised to see Harry as well, but tried not to say anything, he could tell by the looks on both Harry and Severus' faces that it had been a long night for both of them.

Draco watched as his father escorted Harry and Severus to the library, why were they in his house, and why was Potter willingly going to see the Dark Lord. He felt a cold shiver go through his body, he quickly went to his room, he was going to have to wait till Severus went to his usual room to find out what was going on. He had noticed that Harry had seemed sick or through a great deal of stress, Neville had even told him Harry was zoning out in random places and muttering about being betrayed, before it would turn into Parseltongue; the Parsletongue part was the only reason Neville had not told Ron and Hermione about the zone outs, plus Harry had publicly broken off their friendships officially.

Later Draco was waiting in the hall to ask Severus why Harry was in his home and with him. He watched Severus and Harry walking up the stairs together, Severus looked over at him "Not now Malfoy..." Severus pulled Harry into his room, Draco could tell that the Dark Lord had punished the older man, he'd seen that weak look on many Death Eaters that had been in his home over the summer. Not only was Harry in his house, but Severus had taken him into his room with him. He tried to listen in on what they were talking about, but Severus had placed a silencing charm up.

Walking down the stairs, Draco saw his father talking to the Death Eaters that were there that day, Lucius glanced up at Draco. "Draco, go to your room, this business doesn't concern you." he then led the Death Eaters to Voldemort to be Obliviated from knowing Harry was in the house.

Over the rest of the break, Draco was reading every issue of The Daily Prophet, Umbridge was under heat from the Wizarding community for losing a student so easily, let alone the possibility he'd be kidnapped by known supposedly Ex-Death Eater Severus Snape. The Ministry continued to deny that the Dark Lord had returned, that either the Death Eaters were working on their own or it had something to do with the army they claimed Dumbledore was making. Draco couldn't wait to go back to school and see Neville again, he was also curious to see how much havoc was going on in the school now that Harry was gone.

The last day of break, Draco was walking by Severu's room, the man had forgotten to place a Silencing charm up since it was only them in the house at the time. He found out a couple things in that moment as he listened, his eyes going wide. The prophesy, the one that had made the Dark Lord send his psychotic aunt and uncle to Neville's home, that put his boyfriends parents into a mental hospital, was fake and Dumbledore had created it to get the Dark Lord to kill Harry, and that Harry was the Dark Lords son. Neither Severus or Harry seemed to be completely sure if Dumbledore knew who Harry's father was, but they were sure that he'd faked the prophesy. He then found out why the two of them shared a room, it wasn't just to protect Harry, the two of them were shagging each other.

Draco paced his room, his mind over loaded with the information he'd just learned. Did his father know about this? Was it dangerous for him to know about it? He wondered if he'd be Oblivated if he revealed he over heard them. It wasn't like he could keep it all a secret from Neville, it involved him now too, his parents were part of a power play set up by Dumbledore and he couldn't let Neville blindly continue being with the old bastards followers. Once he got to school, he was determined to tell Neville what he'd learned, he still hadn't told Neville that the Dark Lord really was back and living in his home, he wasn't sure if Neville would turn on him the second he did.

TBC


End file.
